


Pride Before the Fall

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: theavatar100, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki and Sokka's first impressions of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community theavatar100, for week #62, prima facie. Set during Warriors of Kyoshi.

* * *

The first time she sees him, she isn't impressed.  
He's juvenile, chauvinistic, and a little too proud of abilities that are a little too rough around the edges.   
She takes great pleasure in bringing him down a peg and embarrassing him in front of the other girls.  
But when he comes back and kneels in front of her and begs her to teach him, she's surprised. She can see true humility in his blue eyes.   
Perhaps he's not as bad as she originally thought.

* * *

The first time he sees her, he's so intimidated that he acts out in response.  
She's mature, smart, and, worst of all, _better than him._   
When he swallows his pride – and spirits know, he almost chokes on it – and asks her to teach him, she's patient with him as she guides him through the movements.   
But when he gets the hang of the forms a little too quickly for her taste and gets a hit in, he's amused by her reaction. He sees her childish retort as evidence that she's not quite as grownup as she likes to act.  
Perhaps they have more in common than he originally thought.

* * *


End file.
